wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cassiopeia
__NOEDITSECTION__ Cassi, my little ghost hunter, and urban legend chaser. She is extremely precious to me and has been a part of many roleplays and many other things that are equally precious to me. So don't you dare steal her, use her in any way, or edit her page without my permission, unless you want an army of ghosts to be sent after you. Appearance Cassiopeia's mainscales are navy blue. She has a line of cyan teardrop-shaped scales running down her black secondary scales. Her head is the same midnight blue as her underbelly and starscale specked wing membranes. Her longer-than-an-average-NightWing horns are a pale, icy blue, the same as the spines down her back. She has dark blue eyes. Cassi is lean, and her wings are especially well-muscled, as she spends a lot of time flying around the kingdoms collecting stories about ghost sightings. She has long legs and a long tail, standing a couple of inches over most dragons, and a couple of inches longer in length. Her scales aren't the shiniest, she doesn't think much about grooming herself, as she's always busy tracking down ghosts. She isn't horribly dirty though, as her scales just retain a natural sheen. Personality Cassiopeia is extremely curious, and she was even before she began to believe in ghosts. She will pester you with questions, especially about ghosts, but really about anything. She is very in your face. If she suspects you know something about ghosts she will jump on you (figuratively, occasionally literally) and demand you tell her everything you know. She will pester you with questions while scribbling down everything you say on her notepad. However, Cassi can be quiet when it is needed. She would never disturb a cemetery. Never, because she has high respect for ghosts and the place where they rest. She often pulls all-nighters, sitting around in cemeteries, or other places where dragons have claimed they've seen ghosts, waiting for one to arrive. Cassi can get awkward. If a dragon says that do not believe in ghosts before she mentions that she's a ghost hunter, she seems like she wants to get away from them. Cassi gets very worried that they will berate her for believing in ghosts and does not even want to get close to that possible situation. History Cassiopeia was born to two purebred NightWings, she has absolutely no other tribe blood running through her veins. She spent the first year of her life on the volcano before it exploded and all NightWings were sent to live in the Rainforest. Cassi never had an opinion on Glory as queen, she didn't care as long as she got food and a place to live. Her parents hated Queen Glory, though, and raised her little brother, Sirius to hate her too. From ages two to four, Cassi attended a local RainWing school, along with many other NightWings. Her parents were always extremely busy, though, with what, she did not know. An elderly dragoness called Vega would watch Cassi and Sirius, helping them get ready for school in the morning, and tucking them in for dinner in the evening. Cassi was very sad when she learned that Vega had died from natural causes when she was five years old. By then, her parents had decided that Cassi was old enough to take care of Sirius herself, so Vega wasn't even their dragonetsitter anymore. Several months later, Cassi was attending a birthday party of an old friend, her name was Cygnus. Cassi sat at a table by herself, Cygnus was the only one that she knew there, so there was no one else for her to talk to as Cygnus was currently talking to some of her other friends. An elderly dragoness walked up to her and said a few things that changed her life. (Read what they were down below, under 'Collection of Ghost Stories' and 'What started it all...") Cassi suddenly believed in the supernatural, paranormal activity and ghosts. She wanted to learn more, wanted to experience the true startling realization of seeing a ghost, and knowing it's real. She began searching, traveling all around Pyrrhia, talking to locals and learning ghosts. Then posing stakeouts so she can see one. She is yet to see one, but she knows they are real, and that she will see one someday. Collection of Ghost Stories What started it all... Cassi was at a friend's party, the host was the only dragon she knew there. An old dragoness came up to her. "Vega says as long as you continue going to that school you go to, there will be no trouble there." Cassi was completely confused. "Vega?" "Yes," the old dragoness had said. Her expression was completely serious, with no hints of joking. "Your dragonetsitter, who also worked at your school." Cassi was stunned, she had, in fact, had a dragonetsitter named Vega, who had worked as a janitor at her school. But Vega was dead. Long dead. Had been for years. The Dragoness of Sanctuary Cassi's notes: Story received from an elderly IceWing in Sanctuary. Sanctuary's cemetery is haunted. A dragoness, a SandWing, walks through the cemetery, wearing a black robe. She does not fly, her wings do not flap, but the floats above the paths, glowing ever so slightly. She first appears at the gate, floating down to the area the locals call "Dragonetland" where dragonets have been buried. She hovers there for a bit, before continuing on to the lake. She seems to look out over the water, before disappearing from sight. (This bit is written by Cloud) There was a park once, nestled comfortably in the woods near Sanctuary. There, in a meadow that was once a forest, is a lake. It was what attracted the founder to this very place, the shivery surface, and the icy water. Dragonets always played here. In this meadow, this park, that was once covered with trees. They plucked at flowers, rolled down hills, and splashed in the water under brilliant sunlight. It was a happy place, where family relaxed and smiles formed as readily as the flowers. It was in this place that a dragonet drowned. She was a SandWing, nothing too peculiar about her. She had deathly pale scales, a bleached bone white that was uncommon, but not too noticeable. And… a cloak that she always wore, a black cloth that covered her back. She always wore that, sitting by the lake with the black fabric billowing beside her. She always just… sat. Walking the same path every day, to watch the waters before abruptly leaving. The dragonet was odd in that way - she never really seemed to play. Her mind had matured from an unusual childhood, and she always seemed… off. But life continued as normal… until a dragonet playfully pushed her into the lake. Some say she simply let herself fall, quickly consumed by the water. Others claim she had fought to stay above, quickly choking away. And still, others are shaken, repeating again and again - she had smiled, closed her eyes, and sank. The next day the sun didn't shine. Sluggish gray clouds covered the sky, showering the earth below with slow, misty rain. Flowers wilted surprisingly quickly, and no more dragonets visited the park. No smiles managed to brighten the area. The place was dreary… dead. After all, who would play in a pool with a dead dragonet at the bottom? The place evolved. Unused land wouldn't stand for long. Three years later, a gravestone appeared. And it quietly multiplied, transforming into a cemetery, with uneven, iron fences surrounding it. The place never seemed to brighten up, and mourning families never stayed for long. The brooding gray-green grass and spindly trees warned all to keep their distance. Flowers were placed on graves and planted, in hopes to make it seem more… positive. Yet everything wilted away. The place was cursed, and yet mayors kept trying. The cemetery was a place to honor the dead, they insisted. Not to stray away from because of false rumors and frights. Until that one night, twenty years after the young SandWing had disappeared into the lake. A SandWing slowly appeared, fading in just outside the gate. She was an adult, and yet she still traced the same path across the grass, passing close to the various graves. For a moment, she paused at the place where dragonets had died, her name listed on a single, forgotten stone. And finally, she came to the lake, where she stood like she always did, looking across the water with that tattered cape behind her. She came back every month, slowly retracing the steps she had once taken every day. And it's always the same, with the full moon glinting in the sky. A pause, her eyes lingering on her name, and a silent gaze across the lake that supposedly killed her. (That concludes the bit written by Cloud) Lights of Sanctuary Cassi's notes: Story received from the very same elderly IceWing. The very same cemetery is haunted by yet another paranormal phenomenon. Small green floating lights have been seen, going down the very same path the Dragoness of Sanctuary takes. The SeaWing Farmer Cassi's notes: Story received from a very scared and startled SeaWing dragonet in the Kingdom of the Sea. A young SeaWing was bringing a shark to his underwater farm. Just moments away from getting the shark in its pen, it turned on him. Ripping him to pieces. It is said that those who inhabit that farm can hear footsteps sounding in the house and that it's the SeaWing farmer, wanting to be put back together. Haunted Hospital Cassi's notes: Story received from a SkyWing nurse at the SkyWing Soldier Hospital. It is said that you can hear the groans and moans from war veterans inside this hospital built specifically for injured soldiers. Relationships Her parents-''' Cassi has had a pretty good relationship with her parents. They raised her well, and though she doesn't understand their hatred of the RainWing queen, she still loves them. 'Sirius-' Cassi loves her little brother, no matter how morbid he is. He, unlike her, was raised to hate Queen Glory. Cassi often tries to change his mind about hating the queen, but he will not be swayed, so she just lets him be. 'Vega-' Cassi loved her elderly dragonetsitter. She was extremely sad when he heard of the dragoness' death. 'Cygnus-' Cassi was good friends with Cygnus, after all, Cygnus did invite her to a family-only birthday party, which was very awkward. But that's fine. Cassi hasn't seen Cygnus in awhile, after all, she has been traveling for a while. [[Oddball|'''Oddy]]'-' Trivia * She was thought up when my grandma told me a very similar story to "What started it all..." in her Collection of Ghost Stories * I have a fascination with ghost stories, so this is awesome * Her collection will actually be filled with all the ghost stories I have collected, obviously slightly altered * If you have a cool ghost story, please head to my wall and tell me it! If I like it I'll add it to her page * If she were a human she would have a conspiracy and ghost-hunting YouTube channel * Her name was originally Lyra, but I wanted something more unique * Three moons, I love her sm * I filled out 90% of her page in one day * When she got her palm read she was told that she would be married and divorced, married again and have two dragonets * She claims that once on a Friday the 13th when there was a full moon, she saw her dead grandmother * According to BanderItchy, she bears a resemblance to Lapis from Steven Universe, Cyborg from Teen Titans, Tiana from Princess and The Frog, and Marinette Dupain Cheng from Miraculous Ladybug Gallery Feel free to draw her! IMG 20190907 070507 kindlephoto-232299022.jpg|by SansDragon WIN_20190907_10_15_41_Pro.jpg|by Animal E2E1B0FB-44D9-4EDB-B370-136BAE70215B.png|by Piggyxl Cassiopeia aesthetic.jpg|aesthetic by MKDragonet Version 1 of cassiopia.png|jada by QueenPeril For FangirlingSoHard (Art Request).jpg|by Hey Cassiopeia.jpeg|aesthetic by Sby Screenshot 2019-11-03 at 3.21.06 PM.png|Oddball and Cassi as humans by me CasseopeiaFR.png|FR ref by Limey CassiopeiaCloud.png|by cloud 483A1AB6-AE29-42EC-9CFF-35B0006DD673.jpeg|by sparta Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)